Cardinals
The Cardinals are a special enforcer division, directly above the Hell-Hunter task force in both power and influence, and answer solely to Demon-King Bael. Pride The head of the Cardinals, and strongest in terms of sheer power, Pride takes the form of a white-haired little girl with slitted blue eyes, in a black lolita dress. Many often underestimate her due to her appearance, though she is far from helpless. Able to cast illusions, use telekinesis, and summon energy-based barriers, Pride is capable of keeping multiple people suspended in the air and rip them apart limb from limb if she so wished. She cares alot about her position, much like Sadow, and takes insults harshly. She is frequently seen around Wrath, whom she treats with more respect than she does other subordinates. The only one she is subservient to is Bael, for obvious reasons. Wrath The second most powerful Cardinal due to his high endurance, strength, and stamina, Wrath is a terrifying enemy to any who combat him. He has earned Sadow's respect as a warrior because of this. He is a gargantuan Demon, standing at a great 8 feet tall. He can wield almost any weapon with ease, blunt or sharp, though he can easily crush a person's skull into a gorey puddle with his own large hands if he so wished. He usually starts fights off with a dual-pair of waraxe and saw-like scimitar, both have been known to slice through even Arrancar as if they were mere jelly. He holds a very cynical point of view, uncaring of the lives that he takes and perfect willing to cut down man, woman, or child. However, he longs for the day when someone can pose a challenge for him to kill. Greed A tenacious and rather grotesque fighter, Greed desires to make everything a part of him. He is much like Gluttony, though Gluttony's method is far more straight-forward. Greed is a nearly unstoppable opponent, capable of regenerating from devastating attacks and high-level Kido. His base-power is self-preservation, tactic being that he lets his opponents dish out all the energy they have into trying to kill him and, once they are tired and weak, consume them into himself, thus able to retain their appearance, voice, memories, etc. and even summon copies of them in battle. Thus far, Wrath has beaten him due to his near limitless amount of stamina, able to fight for days without food, water, or sleep. Greed, however, has a breaking point, and needs water and food to survive a day. Gluttony Gluttony acts as the Cardinal's wastebin due to his ability to devour and ingest just about anything. His bone structure, especially the jaws, are extremely durable and able to grind through cement and iron. His saliva is acidic to everything but his insides, and dissolves anything it touches into a soupy broth. His stomach acids are also like his saliva, though to a far greater extent (it breaks even the broth down to raw energy and nutrients.) Gluttony is dependent on eating, for not eating more than 200 lbs over his own weight can result in him losing strength and becoming weak. He is also, for the most part, completely blind and has to rely on his sense of smell and hearing to detect others. Envy Envy, along with Lust, act as emissaries for the Cardinals, being sent first as messengers and such. However, to this end, Envy is a master manipulator and cunning trickster. He usually assumes a naive and innocent person, though can reveal an egotistical and sadistic side when given the chance. He hates those who deem him weak, but mostly other races for getting to live "the easy life" outside of Hell and Bael's jurisdiction. When overpowered or threatened with a good chance of death, Envy reveals himself to be a complete and utter coward, trying to bargain and beg for his life rather than fight. Like his friend, Lust, he tends to tease and taunt his fellows when in their company, much to their aggravation. Envy's abilities mainly revolve around hypnotising others into believing that he means well for them and that the situation is in their favour if they do as he says. Lust Another emissary, and sometimes spy, for the Cardinals, Lust is the most promiscuous Cardinal and often flirts with both genders equally and often, stating that he "appreciates hot, no matter where it's found." He demonstrates this by offering Sadow and his entourage to have a four-way, to which they hastily decline. He is extremely self-centered and sees his physical appearance as a work of artistic miracle. When someone scratches his "perfect" body even slightly, he becomes enraged. Lust is never seen with any real abilities apart from manipulation. Thus he is deemed the weakest Cardinal of the seven. Sloth Sloth is one of Pride's trumpcards and is rarely ever called into action himself, preferring to sleep his days away. When called in to fight, Sloth exhibites a natural laziness and unwillingness to engage in any real fighting, though he actually proves to be a very dangerous swordsman when sleeping. If he is hurt, he will awaken and complain about it before going back to sleep. Overall, Sloth is extremely lazy and grows easily tired and bored even during the most climactic of situations, his view of the world being entirely nihilistic and seeing dreams as the only real world worth visiting.